The long term objective is to produce a commercially viable training package for wordprocessing (and other computer applications) designed to accomodate special needs of older workers. Products based on the resulting training packages could be marketed to individual computer users, to large corporations seeking to train or retrain substantial numbers of employees, and to equipment and software vendors to incorporate as part of their systems package. The methodology will integrate (i.e., alternate) training package prototype development with experimental testing and evaluation. The prototype development process will be based on findings from prior (SBIR, Pase I) as well as proposed empirical work, existing theoretical models, and the empirical literature. The testing will be based in a series of four field experiments. Each study will produce data that will serve as baseline data for the next. Inadequate job training and skills, especially in increasingly automated environments, create problems for older workers and contribute to job discrimination. Because of its commercial feasibility a thoroughly tested and effective training package could help to improve job opportunities for older workers. Age discrimination in employment creates serious problems for the older population not only in terms of economics, but also in terms of life adjustment and health.